


See me

by Fablegate



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablegate/pseuds/Fablegate
Summary: Dominus Ghaul is dead, but the curiosity of a single Ghost may change that.





	See me

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy Destiny and its universe. Was really glad they added more story in the second game. That said, I really wanted to see what would happen if Ghaul would actually have been chosen as a guardian. 
> 
> This is just a small thing I wrote a while ago. Dunno if I'll write more but I wanted to share it instead of just letting it collect dust. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Deep within the morg u e of the Last City a body of a cabal warlord lay colder than stone on a steel slab. His autopsy long since done and now the corpse simply waited to be taken away to the inc arnate room. 

Or perhaps this corpse's destiny had other things in mind.

"Hm hm hm~" A robotic hum came from the little ghost as she floated down the stairs of the morgue. This was not her first time down here. "Hello? Anyone alive down here? It's me again, I'm just having a look around." 

She went through the usual. 

Scan that body. 

"No". 

Scan the other body. 

"Nope." 

How about that one? 

"Nuh-uh." 

This one? 

"Nein." 

Not that one eith- 

"Wait."

The ghost had to do a double take at who she passed on the slab. 

"Oh." Her single optic blinked at the naked corpse. "Huh, I didn't know your corpse was still around."

The corpse was silent. 

The ghost turned her gaze to look around the  morg u e before back to the corpse. 

"I wonder..."

\----

He awoke to blistering cold air filling his lungs and blazing fire flooding his veins. On instinct he rose with a battle roar, the  fi er y grip of a sword in his hands ready to swing. But he moved too fast for his body to keep up and he fell hard to the stone floor, the sword breaking in his palm into particles of...light? 

The cabal growled, shaking his head trying to dislodge the fog from his mind. His body ached to the bone, refusing to move as quickly as he demanded it. 

"Goodness!" A  high - pitched mechanical voice spoke above him. "I've never seen a reaction to light quite like that before! Must be a result of your body remembering what light feels like again." 

Again? What-?

He managed to lift himself onto an elbow to look up at the floating light staring down at him. Through the fog in his mind he recognized the blue iris within the white shell. 

"You." He growled and, were his body to be obeying him as it should have, he would have snatched the small creature out of the air and crushed it in his palms. 

"I must say though." The Ghost seemed unbothered as it floated down to be at eye level. "You shouldn't have tried possessing light without your own ghost! With the amount of light you absorbed, why, I'm amazed you were able to function for as long as you did! Well, it's a good thing I'm here now to help with that!" 

"I have no need of assistance." He growled, attemp t ing to at least get on his knees. His entire body felt numb and heavier than iron. Why was his body taking so much effort to move?! 

"Hm..." Was the Ghost's only response. Then, in an instant, light filled his vision. He would curse himself before he ever let himself flinch at the once again overwhelming feeling. Only this time, it did not burn inside his veins. Instead it was a warmth that drove away the numbness and weight in his bones and flesh. 

"What did you do?"  Ghaul demanded rising up with much more ease now. He flexed both hands a few times as well as roll his shoulders to be sure the numbness was completely gone. 

"Just gave you a little healing boost!" The ghost said cheerily. "I guess I didn't quite revive you all the way! But can you blame me? It's my first time ever reviving my own guardian!"  

"Your what."  Ghaul growled. 

"Spea- ea -king of which!" She sing- songed over him. "A "proper" guardian should not be butt nude like you are right now, mister!" 

Looking down at himself, he could confirm he was indeed as naked as the ghost had said. His skin was as pale as it always is. He dared not think of how much  paler it could have been during his death. Nor did he wish to think upon his death too much with his mind still trying to analyze and process what was happening. The glance he took at the autopsy scar now over his chest did not help this in the slightest. 

Light enveloped him again and  Ghaul watched with intrigue as armor began to form onto him. It wasn't anything like his white centurion armor. The armor he wore now was thinner with less plating and black instead of his signature white. It was not what he preferred in terms of protection but it would do for now. The  ghost was at least sensible enough to leave a slot for his mask as she created a helmet for him. 

"There we go!" The ghost said as she finished the last bit of armor. "Not too shaby if I do say so myself!" 

"Hm." Was all  Ghaul said before raising his hand. He watched as the Ghost did not hesitate to co me forward and float over his palm, looking at him expectantly. Could it be...? 

He grabbed the little ball out of the air, holding it tight in his fist and managing to get a surprised squeak out of the thing. 

"Woah there!" The ghost chuckled. Ghaul could hear the edge of nervousness in the synthetic voice. "That's uh...quite the strong grip you got there." 

"Explain something to me, little light."  Ghaul tilted his head ever so slight l y. "Who do you think I am?" 

"Oh! If you mean  do I know who you used to be before death-" The synthetic voice turned chipper again. "You were the big bad  cabal that nearly destroyed the entire city and enslaved the  Traveller !" 

"And...?"  Gald growled. The Ghost's optic blinked a few times before speaking again. 

"Aaaand you're my guardian now!" She announced cheerfully, the parts of her not too constricted by Ghaul's grip moved so that it appeared she was squinting. An attempt to imitate an organic smile, Ghaul would assume. 

"Guardian." The word was bitter as he said it but he also wouldn't deny the surge of light coursing through him as well. " So I was chosen." 

"Yes sir!" The Ghost chipped. "By yours truly!" 

"No."  Ghaul said, ignoring the Ghost. "I was chosen by the Traveler. Finally graced with the light it had refused me. It admits that I am worthy of light and more superior than humanity!"

" Oh I don't know about all that." Now that had  Ghaul glaring at the Ghost. "At least the bit about the Traveler choosing you. I mean, it made me to find a guardian. So, technically, I'm the one who chose you.  And t he rest of what you said? That's  also  debatable." 

Ghaul growled. Angered by the miniscule machine, he tightened his grip and brought it closer to his helm. 

"You dare speak that way to me?" He watched as the single optic looked around nervously again before back at him. "I am  Ghaul . Leader of the Red Legion. Conqueror and  the D estroyer of  G alaxies. Do not equate me to those creatures and their machines-" 

"Okay." In a flash of light, the Ghost disappeared from his grasp and reappeared in the air. "So. ..we're going to need to get some things straight if this  relat i onship is going to work." 

" Wh -?!"  Ghaul's attempt to speak was cut short as she got up close to his visor.  The nerve!

"Let's get something straight; It's thanks to this machine that you're alive right now. And-  o _ h mighty conqueror _ -" Her tone went mocking. "Just a minute ago, you were dead on that slab about to be shoved into an incin e rator.  So you're welcome!" 

He felt his fingers twitch with the want to smash this little machine. But his sense and reason were getting the better of him.

"And another thing!" She added, getting closer, nearly knocking his helmet. "I don't want to hear any  _ "Leader of the Red Legion" _ hokum because that's not who I revived! And no destroying or conquering galaxies either! Nope. You won ’ t find this ghost on that train. No  siree !" 

"Then why did you revive me?" He said back, making her lean away as he leaned forward. He did not like being talked down to. "Just who were you trying to revive?" 

That seem e d to actually quiet the ghost for a moment. The silence was an opportunity for  Ghaul to take back the conversation and force the Ghost under his will. But his own curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know the answer. 

"I don't know yet." The Ghost finally said. "Everyone else always chooses exos, humans, and awoken...I wanted to see what would happen if I found someone different."

Well, it was not the answer he was expecting. In  fact , it created even more questions in his mind. 

But one thing he could discern was the intriguing notion that these machines were ones that thought and wanted. Of all the guardians he had killed in the past, he had only heard a ghost speak once and not very much. Not enough to make him think these were nothing more than drones of light that followed their guardians like dogs.     

" Goddamit !" A voice followed by a door slam could be heard from a stairway on the opposite end of the room. "I swear to god, Ghost, if you are picking around my  morg u e again!" 

Ghaul looked at the Ghost and she looked somewhere else. 

"What? If you had to pick between a freshly dead body or a skeleton to revive, which would you choose?" 

Ghaul shook his head.  H e had enough of this .


End file.
